At present, most modular connectors used in the field of aviation are of the rear release/rear removable (RR/RR) type.
Such connectors are removed from the rear in satisfactory manner in a large number of intended utilizations.
For a multicontact connector fitted with contact elements formed by pins soldered to a printed circuit card, with said contact elements being carried by an insert disposed in a cavity of a connector body and the connector body being fastened to the card via its rear face, withdrawing the insert from the cavity becomes more difficult since it is not possible to pass an extractor tool from the rear face of the connector body. That operation requires the contact elements initially to be unsoldered from the card before it is possible to extract the insert.
Likewise, when sealing elements are provided at the rear of the cavity of the connector body, it can be difficult to pass an extractor tool from the rear face because of the presence of said sealing elements.